


Brownies

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Summer Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt in a hunt and Castiel takes food to him while the hunter is in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brownies

Castiel appeared in the doorway of Dean's hospital room, blue eyes dark and misted with worry. His full lips drew out into a worried pout afresh when he saw the sight of his lover laying barely conscious in the hospital bed. Sam was sitting beside his brother, leafing through a book he'd picked up in the second hand book store nearby, brow furrowed as he concentrated. The younger hunter looked up when he heard the soft scrape of the angel's shoes upon the floor when Castiel walked in and a weary smile curled the hunter's lips.

"You get it?" Sam asked, as he stood slowly, setting his book aside for the moment on a clear spot on Dean's bed.

"Yes," Castiel replied, tersely, gaze resting worriedly on Dean's pale face. "How is he?"

"Improved on yesterday," Sam replied, softly, glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "Visiting time is almost over. I'll probably have to leave soon."

His voice sounded regretful, even as he tried to offer the angel a smile. He knew that Castiel would stay with Dean on and off throughout the night, returning to his lover's side when he could be spared from his duties and when he could avoid detection by the ever diligent nurses. Even though Dean had only been in the hospital a couple days, the angel and the younger Winchester had found out how ferocious the nurses could be when they thought that Dean should rest.

Castiel gazed down upon his lover with a tender expression nakedly trapped in his eyes and Sam turned away from the naked, genuine expression with a sad feeling trapped inside him. He couldn't remember the last time that anyone looked at him in the same way, yet still he was glad for his brother that Dean had someone to care for him, to love him the way Castiel did.

"I'll be going Cas," Sam murmured, not desiring to stay any longer when he knew that the angel probably wanted to be alone with Dean. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"As you wish, Sam. See you tomorrow," Castiel replied, voice grave as he nodded at the younger Winchester.

He watched Sam leave, wondering at the stooped shoulders of the younger man, before he turned away when he felt Dean stir beside him. He tried a gentle smile for Dean's benefit, remembering yet again the severe beating Dean had taken from a succubus a few nights previously. He saw again in his mind's eye the beautiful woman that had crouched over his lover's body, the image underlaid with her true, albeit hideous form. He remembered the way that Dean had struggled, yelling all the time that he was taken, that he loved another yet still the sexual demon overpowered him, beat him into unconsciousness for denying her advances. Even though the sole purpose of the hunt was to trap, to kill the succubus, none of them had planned on the hunt going so drastically wrong. Castiel hadn't wanted Dean to end up in the hospital no more than Dean himself did.

Castiel consoled himself that at least Dean allowed him to look after him, smuggling in food so that Dean wouldn't have to suffer too much with the terrible hospital food the nurses insisted he eat. The angel had been all too willing to oblige his lover, hiding donuts, slices of pie, even a whole pizza once beneath the voluminous confines of his tan trenchcoat. Every time, Dean's face lit up and the hunter would fall upon the coveted food with alacrity far beyond his weakened capabilities should allow.

None of the nurses could explain away the reason behind Dean's healthy glow, body retaining the muscle mass sucked from him by the succubus via the healing powers of Castiel himself and the extra, highly fatty food he transported in. Dean himself wasn't saying a thing to them, distrustful of them and their abilities to stop the flow of food coming his way and perhaps even restricting Castiel himself somehow. The food he could just about live without, but the absence of Castiel would impede his recovery time even more.

"Hey, Cas," Dean croaked, a slight smile gracing the hunter's face as his weary green eyes lit upon the angel standing by his bed. "Come to see me again?"

"Yes, Dean. I brought you something," Castiel said, furtively looking over his shoulder and ascertaining that there was no one there at all.

He sat upon the edge of the bed carefully, moving aside the abandoned book of Sam's before he slowly drew forth a box of chocolate brownies still warm from the oven.

"Brownies," Dean said, with a stronger grin. "Thanks, Cas."

He puckered his lips hopefully and Castiel dropped a kiss upon them with a small chuff of a laugh escaping his mouth. He watched as Dean devoured the brownies hungrily, before he handed the hunter a Coke, which Dean used to wash the sticky sweet treats down with. Dean chuckled over the clandestine meal, rubbing his hand over his stomach which had filled out a little more from the amount of brownies filling it.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, as he yawned hugely into the angel's face.

The sugar rush had travelled to his brain, making him feel weary and he soon fell asleep with castiel watching over him patiently. The angel passed a hand over Dean's forehead every time that the hunter stirred, sending coils of angelic healing power coiling through the hunter's body. Dean settled down, body relaxing beneath the wash of power and Grace tickling through his system and by the time morning came, Castiel had gone, replaced by a particularly forbidding nurse, unsuspecting of the brownie eating escapade of the night before...


	2. By Your Side

Dean looked up as Castiel came into the motel room, an expectant look upon the angel's face as his dark blue eyes scanned the room. The hunter smiled from his bed and lifted his hand in a small wave, despite the fact that Castiel had already seen him and crossing the room to talk to him.

"Hi, Cas," Dean said, shifting over slightly to make more room for the angel, who perched on the side of the bed lightly.

The angel rested his hands loosely upon his thighs, long fingers curling about his knees as he stared intently at his lover. His soft lips parted and he licked them expectantly, a pre-curser to speaking.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said, deep voice reassuring to the hunter. "How \are you?"

"Much better now I'm out of that damn hospital," Dean said, body sagging slightly in relief. "I'll be glad when I can get out of this bed though."

"Why don't you?" Castiel asked, head tilting to the side in interested confusion.

Dean rolled his eyes before he said - "It's Sam, isn't it? He's being a bitch and won't let me get up."

"Your brother is concerned for your welfare, Dean," Castiel reprimanded him gently. "As am I."

Dean sighed, the exhalation loud in the otherwise silent room before he scrubbed his face wearily with one hand. Castiel got the sense that Dean was taking his time in responding as an exercise in patience and he waited, letting Dean have his moment.

"I appreciate that you both are looking after me, but seriously? I can't even get out of bed to take a piss without Sam holding my hand," Dean said, a disgruntled note in his voice.

The hunter had to chuckle at the alarm in Castiel's eyes before the hunter shook his head vehemently.

"Not literally, Cas. He walks me to the bathroom and back and waits for me outside. He doesn't literally come in and hold anything," Dean assured him with a shudder. "You're the only one allowed to hold anything on my body."

Castiel chuffed out a laugh at that, before he looked up at the ceiling, plump lips pressing down into a thin line as he thought.

"Where is Sam now, Dean?" Castiel finally asked, as he glanced back at his lover in bed.

"Out. He said he was fed up with my constant grousing," Dean said with a roll of his eyes. "Pussy. He just doesn't know how to handle a sick man."

Castiel smiled slightly at that, politeness evident in his eyes as he stared at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked at the look in his eyes.

"Sam cares for you, you know," Castiel repeated again.

"I know, I should give him a break," Dean said, with a shake of his head. "He tries."

Castiel grunted out a happy, pleased note at that but didn't press the issue further. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Dean, large blue eyes liquid and tender as though watching for signs of sudden depreciation into sickness again.

"What?" Dean asked again, shifting uncomfortably in bed. "You look like you're keeping watch or something."

"Perhaps I am," Castiel said, with a mysterious smile. "As I said before, Sam is not the only one who worries over you."

Dean opened his mouth to retort at Castiel, to throw a snarky comment his way but instead his mouth closed, his eyes weary all of a sudden.

"You're right. I should count myself lucky, right? I've got a brother ;looking out for me as well as my own personal guardian angel," he said, with a smile to take the sting out of his words.

"I hope I am more to you than just an angel, Dean," Castiel reprimanded, but with a gentle look of understanding in his eyes that let Dean know that the angel didn't mean anything by his words.

"Course you are. You're my boyfriend, aren't you? You know I - I love ya, right?" and Dean frowned at the unfamiliar words.

"Yes, Dean, I know that. I just want you to know that whatever happens, I will always be by your side," Castiel said with a smile. "I haven't loved anyone before the way I do you, Dean."

Dean tilted his face to Castiel's, a sly expression in his eyes as he squinched his mouth into a wry smile.

"That's - that's good to know, dude. Sweet," he said. "I hope you don't love anyone else."

"I won't," Castiel said, eyes never dropping from Dean's once.

Dean grinned at that, touched more than he ever would let on by Castiel's words, before he nodded gratefully.

"Me, neither," he said, as he laid back upon the pillow behind him. "Hey, you couldn't be a sweetheart and get me some donuts, could you Cas? I'm hungry."

Dean looked down at his stomach, already a little thicker than usual around his middle from his stay in the hospital without a regular workout and the constant food that Castiel willingly brought his way. The angel reached out and stroked Dean's thicker middle affectionately, eyes smiling as he did so.

"Of course," Castiel said, voice warm and intimate as though they were sharing some secret.

"Castiel; food enabler of the Gods," Dean said, as he chuckled. "One of the reasons why I love you, Cas."

Castiel smiled, and leant in to press a kiss to Dean's forehead tenderly.

"Get some rest, Dean and I'll bring you your donuts," he said. "When I come back, you're getting out of that bed, Sam be damned."

Dean laughed openly at that, before he said - "I've got an angel watching over me. You'll save me from bitchy wrathful brothers, right?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel assured him, with another mysterious smile.

"You smite his ass if he protests," Dean said, as he laid back to wait.

Castiel didn't reply; instead he disappeared, only to return a few minutes later with the requested donuts. He insisted upon feeding Dean them by hand, to which Dean didn't offer a protest. By the time Sam returned from his walk, Dean was up and about, fully dressed and showered, with Castiel by his side, as always. Surprisingly, Sam didn't say a word, merely nodded to himself, as he knew that Dean wasn't going to come to harm or harm himself as long as Castiel was there. The angel did a good job of looking out for Dean, Sam knew, and the younger Winchester was glad for it. Castiel offered Dean the protection and love that the elder hunter obviously needed and Dean looked better for it these days. Sam was surprised that his brother had even settled into the relationship as happily and as readily as he so obviously had, but he wasn't about to complain. He thought it about time that Dean grew up and took responsibility for his own life for once. He was glad that he'd found happiness and had found it in the arms of an angel ...


End file.
